Harry Potter and the Forgotten child
by Alliegirl
Summary: A new year has begun and dreams of a mysterious woman have been claiming Harry’s nights. Who is she and what does she have to do with him, and who is the new Defense against the dark arts teacher really?


_**Harry Potter and the Forgotten child** _  
_**By: **Alliegirl_  
_**Chapter One: **Great Escape  
**Rating:** PG-13_

_**Couples:** Yeah I'm gonna have to go with Harry/Hermione and Ron/Luna_

_**Summary: **A new year has begun and dreams of a mysterious woman have been claiming Harry's nights. Who is she and what does she have to do with him, and who is the new Defense against the dark arts teacher really? _

_**Warning:** I like to rate things pg-13 that way I have some creative room but I won't go crazy. There may be some language and violence._

_This is my first Harry potter story so be nice. I appreciate advice on how to improve, or being corrected when I've gotten facts or words mixed up. Thanks_

_A/N Thanks for correcting me Old Muggle, I appreciate it. _

Yet it is in our dreams that the submerged truth sometimes comes to the top. - A slightly altered quote from Virginia Woolf

_The wind blew harshly, grabbing at her dark cloak as she ran as fast as her condition would allow. Her cheeks stung from the cold blast of the wind and her limbs ached from the long hard distance she had covered, but she kept going. She knew she couldn't stop, not even for a second. By now he knew she was gone and would be coming after her with his most trusted followers. She couldn't let him catch her; if he did it would mean almost certain death. Not right away of course. No, he'd keep her alive until she'd served her purpose and then dispose of her. _

_Betrayal was something that he would not tolerate, something he deemed punishable by death, even for those he lov- no not loved, not anymore. He hadn't loved her for a long time, if ever. She had to stay focused for her sake and the sake of her child. _

_Somewhere behind her she heard voices, they were gaining on her. Pushing down her panic she sped up, praying for her safety and the safety of her child. She was almost there; she could see the clearing where the key to her safety lay. Behind her there was a flash of light, from a wand no doubt. They were too close, a few minutes and they would be upon her. Despite the voice in her head telling her to make a run for it she ran off the trail and into the woods, pulling her last hope out of the bag at her hip as she went. _

_Once she was sure she was secluded enough she threw her invisibility cloak over her head and shoulders, wrapping it tightly around herself so that no part of her was showing, and waited. When she saw the first head come into view she pulled her wand out, being as quiet as possible. Silently she mouthed the words she hoped she'd never have to use –Avada Kedavra-. She had never killed anyone, but if it came down to her life or theirs they wouldn't fair well._

"_We've been out here for an hour and still no sign of her," a squeaky voice complained._

"_Would you rather go back and tell the Dark Lord we lost her Peter?" a condescending voice she recognized as Lucius Malfoy answered back._

"_N-No," Peter stuttered back. "I just th-thought we should look s-somewhere else."_

"_I hate to admit it, but he may be right," a new voice spoke up. "We have been on this trail for near and hour, and still no sign of her. I fear the more time we waist here the further she gets. And if we don't find her there will be hell to pay."_

_There was a collective nod from all the men in the search party. Lucius took a step forward, fixing his face a look confidence, he was in control of the search party and he wouldn't let the men forget it. _

"_We will head back to the fork in the road," he said slowly. "We will split into two groups; one will go left the other right. Shoot sparks in the air if you should find anything." That being said he turned on his heel, his cape billowing behind him, and walked away leaving the others to scramble quickly after him. _

_Once they were out of sight she breathed a sigh of relief, tucking her wand back into her bag. She sank back into the tree, exhausted physically and emotionally. She lifted her hands to her stomach softly stroking the innocent life that grew there._

"_I promise you," she said softly. "I won't ever let them find you. Your life will not be ruled by a madman nor a prophecy. I promise."_

Harry Potter awoke suddenly; his forehead felt like it was on fire. It had been happening more often lately, and each time seemed more painful than the last. His scar however wasn't what was really bothering him, it was the dreams; they too had become more frequent. He had never seen the woman before, but each time he dreamt about her he got the feeling that she was important to him, that she could help him in some way. He just didn't know how.


End file.
